


How Mommy and Daddy Met

by mojo72400



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Bedtime Stories, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Inspired by How I Met Your Mother, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 12:59:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16063664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mojo72400/pseuds/mojo72400
Summary: Callum and Rayla tell a bedtime story to their children about how they met.





	How Mommy and Daddy Met

It was bedtime and Callum and Rayla are tucking in Prince Harrow and Princess Cayla to bed.

“Mommy, Daddy can you tell us a bedtime story” Cayla said.

“Okay then” Rayla said.

“What story do you want to hear?” Callum asked his kids.

“How about when you first met mommy” Cayla said.

“Yeah, you never told us how you two met” Harrow said.

“Okay, it all started when a group of Moonshadow Elves plotted to assassinate your grandpa, King Harrow and your uncle, Prince Ezran” Rayla said as she started the story.

“I snuck into the castle trying to find Prince Ezran to prove to my leader Runaan that I am still an assassin, that justice will be served because earlier that day, I spared a human patrol guard” Rayla continued.

“I just left the throne room after meeting with my dad for the last time and while I was walking on the hallways, your mommy was sneaking behind me, I looked back and I got scared. I told her that she was one of them, one of those Moonshadow Elf assassins but I can’t say it properly to her because as I said before I was scared. Callum said.

“Your daddy thought he didn’t like my ears, but he said he did, he was only scared of my two swords” Rayla said.

“Mommy told me she was looking for someone, I told her if she checked back there and while she was distracted, I pulled the curtains down on her and ran away” Callum said.

“Only for me to get out of there with my two swords in a matter of seconds” Rayla replied to Callum with a smirk on her face.

“I pushed an armor down and alerted the two nearest guards to slow her down, but she avoided the falling armor and swept the leg of both the guards. It was so cool that I complimented her, but she got confused, so I continued to run away from her” Callum said.

“I tried to go to Viren’s room to ask for some help, but mommy here knocked my down to the floor” Callum continued.

“I told him of my targets and he tried to reason with me by saying that Ezran did nothing wrong and that killing him will lead in a cycle of revenge, he even lied that he was your uncle, Prince Ezran only for your uncle to blow daddy’s cover from behind the painting. Your uncle slowed me down by raising his pet glow toad, Bait to flash a bright glow on my face so he and your daddy can escape to Viren’s lab behind the painting” Rayla said.

“Your uncle opened a combination to Viren’s lab which took him a month to figure out the combination only for mommy to follow us and easily open it due to your uncle leaving jelly handprints on the painting’s frame and the stones. I told your uncle to wipe his hands after eating persimmon jelly tarts to prevent making a mess or leaving tracks and he started to listen after that incident” Callum said.

“I saw all the disgusting things Viren used as his ingredients for his spells shelfed up there and I thought Runaan was right about humans having no worth of sparing, but your uncle persuaded me to let him show us the egg of the dragon prince who we thought was destroyed but isn’t. After that your uncle, daddy and I went to bring the egg back to its mother” Rayla said.

“But we had to hatch the egg at the Cursed Caldera due to it falling with your uncle on very cold water. I had to break Claudia’s Primal Stone to release a storm because Zym has to be born at the eye of the storm” Callum said.

“After Zym hatched, your uncle, daddy and I travelled to Xadia to return Zym to his mother, along the way, me and daddy fell in love with each other and started our beautiful relationship” Rayla said.

“After we returned Zym to his mother, peace returned and brought the humans and elves back together. Ezran became king at a young age and I learned more magic while mommy became my royal bodyguard and after many years later, I proposed to mommy-“. Callum said.

 “And I said yes” Rayla said as she interrupted Callum.

“And she said yes, and we got married” Callum continued the story as he laughed.  “And now she’s the first elf princess of Katolis and had two beautiful children, one boy named after his grandpa, Prince Harrow and his little sister who we named after mashing our names together, Princess Cayla”.

Callum ended the bedtime story by saying “And that, kids, is how I met your mother.”

“Wait, hold up, basically you two met because mom was trying to kill you, grandpa and uncle Ezran?” Harrow asked.

“Yes, that is basically true” Callum said.

“Wow, people meet in so many interesting ways” Harrow said.

“Same thing your aunt Ellis said when she met your mom” Callum said.

“Aww, you are still the sweetest guy I ever met. I’m glad I met you even though I tried to you, your brother and the king” Rayla said.

“Aww, come here you” Callum said as he pulled his wife/princess into a kiss.

“Aww, that is such a sweet story and eww, our parents are kissing right in front of us” Cayla said as she and her brother watched their parents kiss.

“Can you please just do it in your bedroom?” Harrow said.

“Alright kids now get some shut-eye” Callum said as he and Rayla kissed their kids goodnight on their foreheads.

“Good night kids” Callum and Rayla said to their children as they blew off the candles in their bedroom.

“Good night mom, good night dad” Cayla and Harrow said before they went to sleep.

Callum and Rayla had one last look at their children as they drifted to sleep and smiled at them before left their bedroom and closed the door.


End file.
